Cheater
by DEVILZ CHIK
Summary: Imagine this – two men and one woman stepped in an elevator. On the way up to the highest floor, an arm wraps around the woman’s shoulders. She then reached out to hold hands with the man beside her… who is not her boyfriend. How messed up is that?
1. Unsatisfied

**Cheater  
**By: DEVILZ CHIK

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Yes, another story by me. I'm sorry for not uploading my other stories and for being absent in the site for a while. I have been very busy and by the end of this summer, I shall be off to college, which means I might not get anymore time to work on my stories. But, let's see what I can do, okay? I hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer:  
**_I don't own CCS. _

**Summary: **Imagine this – two men and one woman stepped in an elevator. On the way up to the highest floor, an arm wraps around the woman's shoulders. She then reached out to hold hands with the man beside her… who is not her boyfriend. How messed up is that?

* * *

-

-

**Chapter 1: Unsatisfied**

**-**

**-**

Sakura Kinomoto was the embodiment of perfection. Everyone thought so. She was the best model in the country. Every magazine wanted her in the cover. Perfect figure, good personality, healthy lifestyle, clean record… On top of that, she was currently going out with Eriol Hirigazawa, the man every girl dreamed of.

He was the youngest, second most successful businessman in the country. The first place should go to his best friend, Li Syaoran, who managed to remain single until now.

The trio was unbeatable, inseparable.

Everywhere one goes, the other two tag along. Until… well, Sakura and Eriol started dating, of course. Syaoran refused to be the third wheel.

The seemingly happy couple was two days away from celebrating their sixth monthsary. Sakura, as usual, was anxious about it. She always was. She was currently pacing in her room while her boyfriend's best friend follows her every movement amusingly.

"I don't really see _why_ you're always so nervous," he commented. "It ends up not so bad all the time, right?"

"You don't get it, okay?!" Sakura snapped, resuming to biting her nails that he stopped her from doing just minutes ago.

"Then, explain to me," he offered his willing ear. "What are you guys planning on Saturday?"

"Movie, then dinner, since we both have work in the morning until lunch," she replied.

Syaoran nodded slowly while creasing his eyebrows. He really didn't see the reason why she was so nervous about it. It wasn't like she hadn't gone out on a date with him before.

"And… what's so nerve-wrecking about that?" he asked calmly, hoping not to tick her off anytime soon.

"Nothing!" she snapped once again. "It's just that… is it wrong to want something… more than just movie and dinner to celebrate such a special day?"

Syaoran snorted. "You do know you're dating Eriol Hirigazawa, right?" he asked smoothly. "The guy took _years_ to realize he's in love with you. The guy took months to think about how to ask you out. And you're expecting something more to come out of your dates?"

Sakura started shaking her head vigorously, but totally understanding Syaoran's point. She flopped herself beside him on her bed and sighed.

"I know, I know…" she said in a resigned voice. She sighed again. "I know he's not the type of guy who _prepares_ anything and I love him for that, but you know… sometimes I can't help but to expect something special from him. Like the day he asked me out… I mean, I'm just a girl, Syaoran, who wants to be pleased by her boyfriend extraordinarily from time to time."

With the declaration, Syaoran felt something flutter in his heart. It had never happened before and he was confused as to why his heart was suddenly beating faster and his breathing was becoming haggard.

Sakura's eyes were darted forward so she was not aware of his sudden physiological change.

"I know I'm being selfish for wanting more," she continued and Syaoran unexpectedly _ached_ to reach out to her. "Especially since I'm getting more than enough from him… but it's just–," she fought for the words to come out. "It's just unsatisfying… sometimes."

"I don't understand," he slowly muttered. Sakura thought he didn't understand what she was saying so she just laughed and shrugged it off. However, he meant he didn't understand what he was feeling right now.

"Forget what I said, Syaoran," she said happily, exhaling a long breath. "It's just me trying to live up to my childish fantasies. Maybe I'm still expecting Eriol to sweep me off my feet and take me away with his mighty horse to his extravagant castle."

Syaoran chuckled at that and forced himself to ignore his fast-beating heart.

"Are you talking to me about this because you want me to give a hint to Eriol about what you want to happen?" he finally inquired.

He wasn't accusing her of something. It was just a late realization that struck him.

Sakura laughed at him.

"What?" she asked credulously. "Where did you get _that_ idea? Of course not! Nothing leaves this room, Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran stood up and shrugged. He stretched out his arms and looked down at her. But… that was a wrong move because he met her sparkling emerald eyes and he could not help but be drawn to it.

"You could've just said no, you dork," he hit her softly on the head, which earned him a smack from her. "You didn't have to say Syaoran-kun. It's too… familiar."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh, c'mon, _Syaoran-kun_," she teased. "We practically grew up together. You still don't like it when I use that suffix for you?"

Syaoran just shrugged. "Eh, it gives me the creeps is all, especially how you say it," he was suddenly serious. "Like when you say it… I can't say no."

Silence followed after that. No one spoke a word.

Then… Sakura burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Syaoran pointed out then he pouted. Sakura was still laughing. "I'm leaving."

"You know I was only kidding, _Syaoran-kun_," she called out to him as he exited her door.

He remained outside her door for a while, knowing that she would not go out. She usually did not take him to her front door. She had a thing against farewells, even temporary farewells. He leaned his back against her door and tried to steady his heart.

_What the hell is this?_

He had never felt like this before. And with Sakura, out of all the people. They were just friends and would remain friends.

_But that's what Eriol thought before as well… but look at them now. _

He ruffled his hair and began walking to the front door. He knew Sakura would be watching from her window if he had gone out of her gate yet. As soon as he got in his car, started the engine and waited for the gate to automatically open for him, he stepped on the gas quickly.

But as he turned around the corner that would make him only two blocks from his house, he suddenly stepped on the brake as he realized something.

_I… have a crush on her?_

And for the first time ever, Li Syaoran was driving to his house at the slowest speed possible known to man and…

He was blushing.

-

-

**Author's Notes: **Pretty short, but it's a start, right? I don't really make Syaoran blush in any of my stories but I just think it's adorable if he does. And yes, this is going to be one heck of a dramatic story with tears and pain and suffering. Haha! I hope you enjoyed reading and that you would patiently wait for the next chapter. See you soon!

_xx_ **DEVILZ CHIK**


	2. Forbidden

**

* * *

**

**Cheater  
**By: DEVILZ CHIK

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm glad with the reviews I got. And as a treat for all of you readers out there, here's another update. I hope you enjoy reading! Keep those alerts and faves coming!

**Disclaimer:  
**_I don't own CCS. _

**Previously… **Sakura was anxious about her sixth monthsary with Eriol and confided her worries to Syaoran. By the end of the conversation, Syaoran realized he had a crush on his best friend's girlfriend. What is he going to do now?

* * *

-

-

**Chapter 2: Forbidden**

**-**

**-**

Whoever said that dreams reveal your heart's secret desire would be murdered by Li Syaoran by the end of the day if he finds out who it was.

He had been distracted all day. He never paid attention to his two morning meetings because the memory of his dream was still fresh in his mind. It was a… _lucid dream_, where he seemed to be thinking of what to happen next and therefore, it happened in his dream.

And what was he thinking about?

Sakura holding his hand, instead of Eriol's…

Sakura running to his arms, instead of Eriol's…

Sakura kissing him, instead of Eriol…

Sakura on his bed, instead of Eriol's…

The last part was over the top and that was what was so worrisome. How could he think of that? Eriol was his best friend and never once had he thought of stealing his girl! And what made it worse was that it was Sakura! They all grew up together… he never thought of her as anything more than his friend!

He ruffled his hair and groaned.

She was everything on his head right now!

The way she talks… the way she smiles… the way she walks… the way she laughs… even the way she pouts and the way she puts her hair behind her ear were all running through his mind.

He was caught up in his dilemma that he did not notice anyone opening the door.

"Wow, Syaoran, you got it bad," his guest said and it was no other than a person he really did not want to see right now.

"Eriol! What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise as he looked up at his friend.

"Just visiting, and maybe take you out to lunch," he stopped short at his words, realizing how it sounded. "Well, no, 'coz Sakura's not available… She said a friend of hers was arriving to Japan today and she was misinformed and she needs to pick her up right now and I don't really want to eat lunch alone…"

"Yes, yes, lunch with you will be fine," Syaoran replied. _How hard will this be, right_?

Syaoran told her secretary that he would go out for lunch then he walked out of the building with his best friend.

When they were in Eriol's car (as he insisted to drive), Syaoran felt a little uneasy again.

He dreamt that he and Sakura were making out on the hood of his own car and having those thoughts with his best friend just inches away from him was just… unspeakable!

Eriol must have sensed his sudden tension and asked about it.

"Wow, man, you really got it bad," Eriol commented, his eyes still on the road. "Who's the girl?"

Astonished at how easily his friend figured that it was a girl, Syaoran got even more scared that he could figure who the girl was…

"What? No girl," he quickly denied. "There's no girl… I just didn't have a good sleep."

Well, that was half true. He sure was enjoying the dream but the consequences of it becoming real could be torturous.

"Whatever you say…" Eriol said and neatly parked in front of an Italian restaurant.

They went to their table and started their meal quietly. It usually wasn't this quiet but with lots of things in Syaoran's mind right now, he could start a conversation with his friend. When they were done with their meal and when Syaoran was choosing his dessert (_he would forever be a sweet tooth person_, Eriol chuckled), Eriol's phone rang.

"Yes, sweetie?" he answered, seeing that it was Sakura.

"I need your help!" she shouted over the phone that even Syaoran heard.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"Can you ditch your work for the afternoon?" she asked.

Eriol frowned. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I've got one more important meeting later," he replied sadly then his eyes caught Syaoran who just got his mudslide pie. "But wait a moment." He then turned to Syaoran. "Dude, can you ditch your work for the afternoon? Sakura needs help with something."

Syaoran almost choked on his food but he nodded nonetheless.

"Sakura, Syaoran can help you with whatever you need," he said over the phone and Sakura squealed so loudly.

"Can you tell him to go to my apartment like right now?" she asked then Eriol asked Syaoran the same question.

"But what about my pie?" Syaoran asked, pointing at his unfinished mudslide pie.

"Sakura, he's on his way but you owe him a mudslide pie," Eriol told Sakura then after saying I Love You to each other, he hung up.

"What does she need help for?" Syaoran asked, while raising his hand to get their bill.

"I'm not sure," Eriol replied, taking out his wallet. "She sounds panicked about something."

The waiter handed them the bill. "I got it, man," Eriol said. "And here, take my car. She wants you in her apartment now. I'll just get picked up here."

"Okay, I'll see you later," Syaoran said. "I wonder what your girlfriend's up to now."

"Yeah, but you got to love the way she does things…"

Not a sentence he wanted to hear but he just nodded.

-

-

He sped on his way to Sakura's apartment and what he saw in front of her apartment was unbelievable. It was as if someone was moving into her house with the number of boxes going inside.

He excused himself to the people in front of him carrying the boxes and fought his way to Sakura's front door.

"Sakura!" he shouted in the living room, which totally looked different compared to yesterday. "I'm here! You better tell me why people are moving dozens of boxes in your house!"

In an instant, a woman appeared in front of him but it was not Sakura. She had long, wavy hair with the color of midnight purple and she had such a pale complexion. She looked so familiar…

"And you are…?" she asked him, her purple eyes twinkling and her melodic voice echoing in the room. "I don't think you're Sakura's boyfriend."

"I'm Li Syaoran," he held out his hand politely. "Sakura's boyfriend's best friend. May I ask who you are and where Sakura is?"

"Oh, Sakura's upstairs," she pointed to Sakura's room. "And I'm Daidouji Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend."

Footsteps could then be heard coming from upstairs to their direction. Sakura was running towards them and she was more than glad to see Syaoran.

"Yay! You're here! An extra pair of hands!" Sakura was practically jumping with joy. "You see, my best friend here had just come from Paris and she's moving in here and I had this terrific idea to throw her a welcoming party! But… it's totally last minute but I want it to happen today so we're going to turn this house to a party place before nighttime strikes!"

And Sakura never said something that she would not accomplish. She indeed turned her apartment into a "party place" by the time the sun set. With Syaoran's help, he practically invited each and every one of their friends and made them promise to come tonight and they did.

The party was alive and welcoming.

Tomoyo knew most of Sakura's friends and they were more than happy to see the Daidouji princess back in Japan and ready to promote her fashion line.

Eriol came after dinnertime and was utterly impressed at his girlfriend.

"You're amazing!" he greeted Sakura and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Boyfriend! You're finally here!" Sadly, he found her slightly drunk already. "Come, meet my best friend!"

She trudged her way to the dance floor where Tomoyo was the center of attention and dragged her back to meet Eriol.

"Tomoyo, look!" she pointed at Eriol. "This is Hirigazawa Eriol, the most hardworking person ever and my awesome boyfriend! He's a wonderful kisser, too!"

Tomoyo only laughed at Sakura's introduction and shook hands with Eriol.

"You don't need to tell me that, Sakura," she told Sakura. "I'm not going to kiss him to see if you're telling the truth."

"Well, you guys get to know each other because you are the most wonderful people in my life next to my parents and my brother so it's really going to be great if you get along!" She patted their shoulders and went back to the bar.

Unbeknownst to her, she sat beside Syaoran on the bar. She ordered another shot from the bartender but Syaoran quickly replaced it with water. He figured she should sober up soon. When she gulped down the water and realized it was water, she glared at the bartender and ordered for another shot but yet again, Syaoran replaced the glass.

"Hey, mister, I keep getting water from you," she complained. "What's wrong with you?"

"Sakura, you've had too much to drink already," Syaoran finally spoke up from beside her. "Sober up for a while, okay?"

"_Syaoran-kun…_" she whined. "But I feel very happy and I want to be happier with alcohol! I mean, how many times do I get wasted without the paparazzi following me?"

"That's not going to work on me and you have to listen," he said strongly. "Don't drink too much. Not for a while, anyway. Clear your head first."

She just pouted and decided to snob him through the duration of the night. But she did not listen to him and continued to consume glasses of alcohol from waiters going around with drinks.

Finally, Eriol got a hold of his girlfriend and decided to bring her upstairs to her room.

"Eriol-kun, why am I on my bed already?" she asked cutely.

"I'll come back for you later, okay?" he said sweetly, taking off her shoes and making her comfortable on the bed.

"Mmhmm, okay," he gave her a peck on the lips and let her doze off.

Eriol went down to say goodbye to the guests and to fix arrangements with the party people hired for the party. Since he knew it was going to take a long time and that someone needed to stay downstairs while the cleaners were cleaning up, he called Syaoran who was also saying goodbye to the guests.

"Did Daidouji-san go up to her room already?" Eriol asked Syaoran.

"Yeah, she just said goodnight," Syaoran replied. "Why?"

"I was going to tell her to check up on Sakura," Eriol said. "Can you do it instead? I'll deal with things down here."

"Sure, okay." He didn't know what he was saying yes to… He turned around to go to Sakura's room but Eriol called him back.

"Remind me not to let those girls throw another party again," he said and they both shared a laugh.

-

-

He slowly opened Sakura's door and found her already sleeping peacefully on her bed. He approached her bed quietly, afraid to wake her up. She still had her party clothes on but he didn't feel right to change her himself so he left it and just put the blanket over here.

Failing to fight with his self-control, he reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek. Her cheeks were so red, probably because of the alcohol.

She stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey, how you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Hhmm, _Syaoran-kun_," she murmured. "I should've listened to you. I think I'm going to get a headache…"

She looked feverish but cute at the same time.

"Just rest for now, okay…" he said, with so much care and… love.

She slowly nodded and started to close her eyes again but then she pulled his collar towards her. Before he knew it, his lips had already crashed into hers and she sighed in contentment.

"I knew your lips were soft," she murmured again. "_Syaoran-kun_, more…"

He couldn't say no when she called him that so he dove in for a kiss. A forbidden kiss. A kiss he will forever regret and treasure.

-

-

**Author's Notes: **Woohoo! The story is moving faster than I expected. I love writing this, I hope you're enjoying reading it as well. And let me tell you where I got this idea… You know, my summary for this story? Well, I witnessed it in real life. I was in Hong Kong and my friends and I were in an elevator and really, one woman and two men went in and the dude wrapped his arm around the girl. We assumed he was the boyfriend then she just held hands with the other dude beside her (and they looked like they were hiding it from the other dude!!) It was pretty intriguing and I decided to make a story out of it!

_xx_** DEVILZ CHIK**


	3. Aftermath

**Cheater  
**By: DEVILZ CHIK

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So sorry for the delay. I've been busy with senior year of high school and entering college. It's summer now and I have a summer job. But now, I'm bored so I've decided to sharpen my brain and start writing again. Once again, so sorry for the delay but I hope you love this latest installment of Cheater.

**Disclaimer:**

_I don't own CCS. _

**Previously… **Sakura held a party for her best friend who just came back in Japan. Syaoran continued to struggle with his developing feelings for Sakura. By the end of the night, the two share a forbidden kiss. Now, will Sakura remember about it? Will Syaoran tell her?

* * *

-

-

**Chapter 3: Aftermath**

**-**

**-**

Sakura could feel strong arms surrounding her. She could feel the warmth coming from the person who owns those arms. She could hear his steady breathing. She was slowly regaining her consciousness but at the back of her mind, she knew she was supposed to remember something.

She was cherishing something the night before.

But what was it?

She started stirring that caused the person beside her to stir as well.

"Mmm…"

Something jolted in her memory.

"_Hhmm, Syaoran-kun."_

"Sakura… I need more rest," she recognized Eriol's voice so clearly, Syaoran was not the one beside her. She breathed out loudly.

What happened last night? Did something really happen last night? What is it?

What?

"What?" she whispered and finally she opened her eyes. She was facing Eriol's chest. Her tiny body enclosed in his arms. She could feel a splitting headache coming already. She whimpered and tugged on Eriol's shirt.

"Sweetie…" Eriol complained softly. He clearly was not ready to wake up yet.

She kept tugging on his shirt while looking up at his reaction. He would not budge. She sighed and just gave up. They remained in that position, being the cute, lovely couple that they are. However, Sakura could feel from the bottom of her heart that she had done something that could hurt Eriol.

But, what is it?

She searched through her mind. She tried to remember all the events of last night. Tomoyo came… Then, the party… She got slightly drunk… Then, Eriol came… She got even more drunk… She went up to her room… And then what??

She could remember that Syaoran had scolded her about something – was that the wrong thing she did? So Syaoran would know about it?

_I have a feeling he will know it more than I do…_

Sakura glanced at Eriol's sleeping form again. He must have been tired from last night – she could just imagine the cleaning up he had to do since she does not remember any of it. She loved _Eriol_, who could ask for more?

He was the perfect guy – caring, understanding, sweet, quiet. He would get her whatever she wants, just to make her happy. Their strong friendship before they became a couple was also a plus since they already knew each other. They did not have to begin from step one. The overwhelming feelings pouring out from her heart made her squeeze Eriol into a side hug.

She heard Eriol sigh and figured that he was finally fully awake.

"Sorry," she whispered and giggled softly.

"It's okay," Eriol mumbled and hugged her back.

None of them made a move to get up. Eriol looked at the clock behind Sakura and it only read 10 in the morning. It was too early for the both of them. It was also Sunday so they both did not have to go to their offices. He kissed her on the forehead and smiled when he remembered how "wasted" she was last night.

"Did I tell you that I'm not going to let you host another house party ever again?" he told her.

Sakura pouted, "why not?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Because… you really know how to party," he said, smiling. "Well, you won't have a house party for a very long time. Let's just leave it at that."

"Did I do something wrong?" she said.

Maybe Eriol would know about the heaviness in her heart that was keeping her uneasy ever since she woke up.

"Nothing wrong, sweetie," he was caressing her hair. "You just drank too much. No headache for you this morning?"

"Not that bad," she replied.

And there was still the uneasiness. She hated not knowing something. She hated herself for not remembering what she was supposed to remember. She could feel it in her heart that it was something _big_, that she could shrug the matter off.

But, _what is it?_

**-**

**-**

The dark, sophisticated curtains were hindering the sunlight from coming inside the room. They were left like that from last night since Syaoran did not want his sleep to be disturbed. He was still lying on his bed, fast asleep, refusing to wake up from his dream, refusing to go back to reality.

_Sakura's eyes were pulling him closer to her. He was too mesmerized to look away. Who could resist this beauty in front of him? She started to close her eyes and all of a sudden, she pulled his collar towards her. _

_Before he knew it, his lips had already crashed into hers and she sighed in contentment. _

_He, on the other hand, was too shocked to smile. _

"_I knew your lips were soft," she murmured. "Syaoran-kun, more…"_

_He couldn't say no when she calls him that, so he dove in for another kiss. The kiss quickly deepened between the two of them. Sakura's state made her actions more rushed as she moved over to the other side of the bed to let Syaoran climb to the bed with her. _

_He was now on top of her, relishing the moment. They paused for a while to regain their breaths. He was breathing in the air she was breathing out. She had a playful smile on her face that he admired. _

"_You're amazing," Sakura whispered and once again, she pulled him in for a kiss. _

Syaoran slowly stirred and unconsciously felt the other side of the bed. It was empty. Of course, it would be empty. He had enough wits to control himself last night and leave Sakura's room before anything more serious occurred.

The kiss was already serious.

He groaned and kicked his blanket.

How was he going to tell Sakura about it? How was he going to face his best friend after last night? Should anyone know? Would Sakura remember? What if she asks? Should he tell her? What was the point?

_Nothing makes sense now._

It was like he had thrown away all his principles.

Kissing Sakura was betraying Eriol. _Completely._

Returning Sakura's kiss while she was drunk was taking advantage of her. _Seriously. _

Before Syaoran could lose more of his sanity, he decided to shower. He took a very long shower and decided, in the end, to avoid Sakura or Eriol first. Maybe a week would be enough. He would take vacation days from the office so he wouldn't have to see Eriol. If he doesn't see Eriol for the meantime, he probably would not encounter Sakura as well.

_It was a good plan._

It was Sunday so Syaoran prepared to go his favorite Japanese restaurant for brunch. He had dressed casually and walked to the restaurant, instead of driving. The day was pretty good for a walk and the restaurant was only a couple of blocks away from his apartment. He enjoyed his stroll and took his time getting to the place.

He would forget about last night… He could do it!

But he decided too soon because as soon as he was seated on his table, a happy auburn-haired girl sitting by her blue-haired boyfriend waved at him to get his attention.

_Oh dear._

However, lunch was not bad with Eriol and Sakura, Syaoran thought. They were talking like normal friends – catching up, joking around and chatting randomly. Some events from last night came up, including Tomoyo's reason for coming back and Sakura being naggy this morning on the bed.

Sakura was pouting and Syaoran honestly did not need to hear anything about it.

"You're usually a sleepy head," Eriol told her. "That's why it's special this morning that you were the one who was eager to get up."

"I slept earlier, that's why?" Sakura said, as if stating the obvious. "And my headache wasn't so bad this morning. But I seriously am forgetting something… Say, Syaoran, I've already asked Eriol and he said he doesn't think anything happened. Do you remember anything important from last night that I should be remembering?"

Syaoran's heart rate went up to a thousand beats per minute but he didn't show any physiological changes. He was still munching on his desert.

He pretended to think about it. In the end, he shrugged and shook his. "I don't think so," he replied to her. "You were just pretty wasted…"

Sakura nodded at his reply but he didn't keep his eye contact with Sakura to see if she was convinced.

Sakura was not convinced at all. She had known Syaoran for such a long time to figure out if he was hiding something or not. Right now, he was definitely hiding something. And, she would figure it out. She could feel it deep down that it was _really_ something important… but why would Syaoran hide it from her?

After lunch, they decided to walk around together. They went to the mall to look around. Sakura was definitely excited to go shopping but Eriol told her that she was only allowed to do some window shopping. She had already spent enough from last night's party.

Sakura was pouting once again as she walked ahead from the boys.

When the two best friends were alone, they chatted quietly.

"You sure you don't know anything about this _something_ that happened last night?" Eriol suddenly asked him.

Syaoran was cool once again. "I don't know what she's talking about," he lied.

"Hmm, maybe it's something about Tomoyo," Eriol pondered. "She has been asking me all morning and she decided to go all out to finding out what it is. She's been raking through her mind to try to remember it."

"I think she learned her lesson already then," was the only comment Syaoran could make.

Suddenly, Eriol's phone rang. Eriol excused himself and walked away a bit to answer the call. Minutes later, he went back to Syaoran's side.

"I need to go to the office real quick," he told Syaoran. "I have an emergency meeting out of town tomorrow and the files are in my office. Will you take Sakura back?"

"I didn't bring a car," Syaoran replied.

"Ok, I'll just take a cab," Eriol said.

Sakura noticed the hushed conversation so she walked up to them.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking back and forth.

"I have to get something from the office," Eriol told her. He had held her hands and kissed them. "You can go back home first. Syaoran didn't bring a car so you can drive. I'll just take a cab to the office."

"Okay, is everything alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Oh, yeah, totally," he said with a smile to assure her. "I have a meeting out of town tomorrow and the files that I need are in the office so I'm going to get them."

"You're going to be gone tomorrow?" she whined and held on to his shirt.

Syaoran could not handle what was in front of him so he looked away.

"Not all day, don't worry," he said softly. He was now caressing her hair. "What about I stay at your place tomorrow night again?"

Sakura liked that idea. She beamed and nodded.

"Take care," was her parting words.

"I'll have dinner with you tonight as well," he promised.

Eriol leaned in to kiss her forehead then he proceeded to give her a light peck on the lips. As soon as their lips collided with each other, something jolted in Sakura's memory.

"_Syaoran-kun, more…"_

Sakura stood at the same place as she watched Eriol walk away from them. She waited for Eriol to turn back one last time and wave at them. She gave him a smile and waved back. When he was out of sight, she dropped to the floor and stared at nothing in particular straight ahead.

Syaoran ran to her. "Are you alright, Sakura?" he asked with concern. He helped her up to her feet and was checking everywhere if she was injured or something.

She only shook her head and shrugged Syaoran's hands off of her quite roughly. Syaoran was confused but nonetheless, he followed her walk out of the mall.

When they were finally outside with the breeze blowing past them, he asked her again, "are you okay?"

"I'm totally fine, except for the fact that I was lied to," she spat.

She started walking again. She wanted to be far away from him. She didn't think that there would be a time that she did _not_ want to see Syaoran _at all_. Not an inch of him! Especially his lips! His deceiving lips!

When Syaoran recognized that she was not walking to the parking lot, he walked ahead and stopped her. "Where are you going?" he demanded.

"Away from you!" she shouted.

She was stronger than this… How could she do such a thing? How could she have been so _unguarded_? What even made her do it? The alcohol? She usually had control over her actions… And why Syaoran? Did he do something?

"_Syaoran-kun, more…"_

No, she was the one who asked? But why did he do it?

They were standing in front of each other now, in the middle of a park near the mall. The park was quite empty, only a few children with their parents. The sun was not blazing and the wind was still smoothly blowing.

"Why…" she asked, but she didn't need to finish the question.

He knew what she was asking.

Breathing in deeply, he replied, "Because you called me Syaoran-kun, I couldn't say no to that."

She looked at him with a glare. It was the answer she wanted to hear. She lunged forward and pushed him roughly. He moved a few steps back and held her shoulders to stop her.

"It's not the time to joke around," she said weakly. He could feel her shoulders slowly relaxing.

"Sakura, look… it was just a kiss," his heart was slowly ripping apart. "We don't have to take it so seriously…"

Sakura, once again, shrugged his hands off of her.

"No, no…" she was shaking her head. "A kiss always means something," she said softly, just as when the cloud of confusion filled her mind.

Her unconscious self knew her heart's desires and last night, it surfaced…

"…and it always starts with a kiss," she continued.

Syaoran didn't miss the first teardrops that fell from her emerald eyes before she ran.

**-**

**-**

**Author's Notes:** Aren't I good with the updating now? I hope you liked it! It's been a year since I wrote this story. I know some of you have been waiting long but here it is! I could just imagine this in a drama! Please review! I love you all for reading!

_xx_ **DEVILZ CHIK**


End file.
